


Goodnight and Go

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of ficlets centered around a reallllly old friend from high school's oc, Sydney, and Japan.Written in 2011.
Relationships: Japan (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Anonymous





	Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks after I wrote these, she switched her OC/Canon ship to OC/Spain hahaha. I dunno if she's even still into Hetalia/Spain, it's been almost ten years since I saw her last. 
> 
> I was honestly very cruel to her and I wish I could go back in time and kick my ass and apologize. Personality clashes don't justify what I said and did. I'm a better person now that I'm an adult, growing up and actually going to therapy about my unchecked depression did wonders but I'm still too prideful to try to reach out to her even just to say "Hey, I'm sorry." If you're going through the hetalia archive and see this, I'm really sorry man and I hope you're doing well. You don't have to accept my weak ass apology honestly haha.
> 
> As for me, I didn't know a whole lot about it besides what said friend (and her friends) told me. I made a few joke OCs and listened to the friends talk about their OCs and the RP stories they had. I was honestly kinda jealous because I was so ashamed of having "mary sues" and never let myself have fun like they did. Ughhh... being a teenage "girl" in the 2000s was the worst. I dunno if Kiku is in character here but I don't really care at the same time. Anyway, onto the fic!

** Pitter Patter **

  
The sky was painted gray, the atmosphere feeling heavy and the air having that light fragrance of asphalt before it rained; the gloomy weather seemed to want people to feel just as melancholy as it was.

Sydney wasn't having any of that. She didn't get why people were so depressed today, then again Adam trying to win the "MY LIFE SUCKS MORE THAN YOURS DOES!" game was enough to depress anyone.  
  
And it made everyone want to punch him in the balls, but that's not what this is about.  
  
Though, forgetting her umbrella put a small damper on her day, as the rain started to conveniently pour out of the clouds. The pitter patter of the rain was a relaxing sound, yes, but… It was a pain in the ass to say the least.  
  
"Miss Sydney?"  
  
A small, gentle voice called out from behind her. The blonde turned, seeing the foreign exchange student. "Oh hi, Kiku."  
  
Kiku's pale face flushed, "Do you not have an umbrella, Miss Sydney?"  
  
"No, sadly."  
  
"…Would you like to have mine?"  
  
"I-I couldn't do that. You need it."  
  
"But… you're soaked through! P-please take it!"  
  
"N-no… It's okay really."  
  
"…If you say so."  
  
The two stood at the bus stop in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the rain continuing to fall. Sydney didn't feel any droplets hitting her skin or into her hair, blinking she looked up, seeing the Japanese boy holding the umbrella over them both. "We could share until the bus shows up."  
She smiled, "That'd work."  
 ****

**End**

* * *

**  
  
Kitty**

  
"Can we keep it?"

Kiku looked up from his light novel, noticing the small black kitten that the girl was holding up. He blinked, his dark eyes narrowing on the small fluffy creature, then he looked up at the blonde girl.

"Sydney…"

"Pleeeassse?"

"B-but…"

"I'll take care of it myself! It's so cute!"

"Until he uses the bed as a toilet… C-couldn't we get another fish?" he said with a smile.

"But the big one ate all the prettier fish!"

He looked over at the fish tank, taking note of the rather large gold fish swimming lazily in the large tank. He could've sworn that there were some nice betta splendid in the tank a week ago…

"Come on! I let you keep the octopus!"

"B-but… that's different! He doesn't poop and pee everywhere!"

"Kittens go in the litter box! It's puppies that go everywhere!"

"If I can't keep the kitten I want a baby!"

"N-no! W-we can't… N-no!"

"It's either the kitten or a baby!"

"….F-fine!" Kiku spat out, his cheeks flaring up as he looked away pouting. "W-we can keep the cat… just keep it away from the pond."

Sydney smiled, sitting on the couch and giving Kiku a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank youu~". Kiku buried his face into the novel again, not wanting to show how red his face had gotten.

  
**End**

* * *

**  
  
Last Train**

"S-Sydney…" Kiku said quietly, running a hand through his wet black hair, his small lips curled into a small shy smile. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look up at her.

"What's wrong Kiku? You left a few hours ago…" Sydney spoke, opening the front door wider for him to step inside, knowing that he probably wouldn't come in yet.

"I missed the last train…"

"…Would you like to stay the night?"

"…Please."

Sydney smiled, motioning for him to come inside the warmth of her house.

"Thank you…"

  
**end**


End file.
